Electronic modules, such as commercial off the shelf modules, are typically not designed to survive in harsh environments such as in military or civilian aviation environments, or in other types of harsh environments. Integrating these electronic modules into a standard chassis does not reduce their environmental exposure and increases the risk that the electronic modules will fail.
There is a need for a chassis system and method which will protect electronic modules from harsh environments.